Dark Continent
|name = Dark Continent |kanji = |romaji = Ankoku Tairiku |located in = "Outside" World |fauna = * Chimera Ants * Ai * Pap * Hellbell |flora = * Brion * World Trees * Nitro Rice * Metallion |manga debut = Chapter 338 |anime debut = Episode 148 (2011)}} The Dark Continent ( , Ankoku Tairiku) is the part of the world that doesn't appear on the world map. Other types of human beings live there. It is also said that it's where the Magical Beasts come from.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 338 The known world where normal humans live is inside a great lake called Mobius in the Dark Continent. In reality, the ancestors of the human race have apparently originated from the Dark Continent, as the deciphering of myths and the study of ancient ruins seem to testify.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Background It is written on ancient artifacts that disasters occurred every time humanity had tried to go there. An agreement established by the V5 to never go there was made 200 years ago. Over the past few years, there were 149 attempted voyages to the Dark Continent which were recorded. Out of all the people who participated in these voyages, only 28 people from 5 voyages returned. All the 28 survivors had great physical strength and amazing luck. Only 3 of them managed to clear all the post-testing and return to their daily lives. This means that the rate of survival in the Dark Continent is merely 0.04%. The five successful voyages were all voyages that were not sanctioned by the V5 and are therefore known as unofficial voyages with the help of "guides", that are said to be a beastly humanoid race. Without them, it would be impossible for humans to get past the world's ocean borders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 At the end of each of the five successful voyages, as a collateral damage, humanity brought back Five Threats: the botanical weapon Brion, the gaseous life-form Ai, the twin snake Hellbell, the human feeding beast Pap, and the immortality disease Zobae.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Ging has revealed that a person by the name of Don Freecss had traveled the Dark Continent alone 300 years ago, and is the author of the traveler's guide Journey to the New World.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc The Dark Continent was introduced when Ging talks to Gon about someday wanting to explore it. Soon after that the King of the Kakin Empire, Nasubi Hui Guo Rou, finances an expedition to explore it, in which Beyond Netero is the leader of a group of experts who are interested in journeying into the Dark Continent. On top of the glory and economical returns from the exploration and the acquisition of new resources, King Nasubi intends to have his children fight a succession war during the voyage.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 V5 initially opposes the project and enlists the help of the Hunter Association to keep Beyond in custody. However, after the latter hands himself in, V5 includes in the group, becoming V6, in order to share in the profits and green-lights the expedition, which is organized so that only a select group of explorers will actually reach the Dark Continent, while everyone else (the Kakin royal family, the general public, etc.) will stop on a group of islands named New Continent. The archipelago will be passed off as being the Dark Continent itself, whereas it is merely near its border. Summary of the Five Trips References ru:Тёмный континент Category:Locations